Death the Kid x Doctor Franken Stein : Shinigami's Mission
by nyxkere666
Summary: Shinigami gives Kid a simple mission. Kid finds out that the mission isn't as simple as it seems. :::Warnings::: Rape, Language, Lemon.


**(Hated my first SE fic, so wrote another. The writing in this one will be similar to the writing of RPs, making it a bit more playful. This - ~ - means the word is emphasized. This - * - is used as for sounds or descriptions of the environment. Examples: "I totally ~love~ your outfit!"; Me: "I hate you!" *Silence* Me: "...I hope that's alright?" Understand? Good. Now, lesson time! For those who haven't read the SE mangas, Shinigami is the original name of Lord Death. Got it? Okay, story time!)**

* * *

** Shinigami stood in front of his mirror, humming softly. "What a great idea, a great idea indeed!"**

** "You wanted to speak with me, Dad?" Death the Kid stepped into the room. He stopped a few feet from his father, standing completely still.**

** Shinigami turned around. He clapped his hands cheerfully. "Yes, yes I did!"**

** *Silence***

** "What did you want to speak with me about?"**

** "Kid, I've just had the greatest idea I've had in ~forever~!"**

** ...*Silence*...**

** "What is the idea...?"**

** "Kid, I'm sending you to..."**

** *Suspense***

** "School!"**

** Kid blinked. And blinked again. "School?"**

** Shinigami nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! School!"**

** "...Why...?"**

** "I think it's time for you to learn some knowledge!"**

** "Dad, I'm your son. I already know everything there is to know about - "**

** "Nope!" Shinigami said loudly, interupting Kid. Kid glared. "You need to learn things like every regular kid, Kid!"**

** "Dad, I'm not a normal child."**

** "School is ~perfect~ for you!" Shinigami continued, ignoring Kid. "You'll fight, you'll learn, and you'll make friends!"**

** Kid's eye twitched. "Friends?"**

** "Ohhh, yes! Friends! People to hang with, laugh with, fight with...You might even meet a ~girl~!"**

** Kid's eye twitched violently. "Dad, with all due respect, I honestly don't think - "**

** "That was my first idea, of course," Shinigami said loudly, cutting off Kid. Again. "My second was to send Patty and Liz with you! Now you won't have to worry about finding a partner! Won't that be fun, Kid-O?"**

** "Dad, really, I don't - "**

** "So pack your bags! You're going to the DWMA!"**

** "I am not going."**

** ...*Scary Silence*...**

** ...*Very Scary Silence*...**

** "REAPER CHOP"**

** "~Ahh~!"**

** Kid pushes himself off the floor, rubbing his head. "Ow..."**

** Shinigami glares at him firmly. "I am your father. If I say you're going to school, ~you're going to school~."**

** Kid sighs. "Alright, fine. I'll go." He turns, heading for the door.**

** "Wait!"**

** Kid closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He turns around slowly. "Yes, Dad?"**

** "First, you'll need to prove to me that you've got what it takes to handle yourself in my school."**

** 'I'll screw up on purpose,' Kid thinks.**

** "Annnd...if you screw up on purpose, I'll know."**

** 'Damn it!'**

** "Fine!" Kid says angrily. "What do I have to do?"**

** "I'll give you a mission!"**

** *Silence***

** "Will you just tell me the damn mission!?" Kid shouts, both eyes twitching.**

** "Hey, now." Shinigami waves his finger. "Don't get up-ity with me, boy. Your mission is this..."**

** *Suspense***

** "Get me Doctor Franken Stein's soul."**

** Kid raises an eyebrow. "That's all?"**

** Shinigami nods solemnly.**

** Kid sighs. "Well, if that's all I have to do, consider it done."**

* * *

** Death the Kid stands outside Doctor Franken Stein's lab. Patty and Liz stand next to him, eyeing the building.**

** "His lab is stitched together!" Patty bursts into laughter, stomping her feet.**

** "...I don't like the looks of this, Kid," Liz says uncertainly. "Maybe we should have researched this guy before we jumped the gun."**

** "Nonsense," Kid replied. "He's just some old, washed up DWMA graduate. Nothing we can't handle."**

** Patty fell to the ground, kicking her feet. Tears leaked out of her eyes, her chest heaving.**

** "His lab is ~stitched~ together!"**

** "Patty, will you knock it off!?" Kid snaps, glaring down at her. "This isn't the time!"**

** Patty frowns. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" She stands, brushing off her shorts.**

** Kid facepalms. "Let's just get this over with."**

** Liz nods in agreement.**

** They step inside the lab, their eyes scanning the room.**

** "Where is he?" Patty whispers.**

** "He might be asleep," Liz whispers back. "It's almost midnight, after all."**

** "Will you two shut up!?" Kid hisses at them. "I'm trying to think!" He sighs, opening his eyes.**

** And gasps.**

** The paintings on the far wall are crooked. The desk in the corner has stacks of paper laying messily on top. The dead plants scattered throughout the room are laying on their sides.**

** *THUD***

** "Oh, not this ~again~!" Liz moans, burying her face in her hands.**

** Patty bursts into laughter, falling onto the floor. She kicks her feet, laughing at the top of her lungs.**

** "This place is Hell!" Kid cries, pounding his fist on the floor. "Everything is asymmetrical!"**

** "Kid, Patty, ~shh~!" Liz whispers. "He'll hear you!"**

** "But it's just so wrong!" Kid sobs. "Wrong, wrong, ~wrong~! It would take hours to fix everything! I hope he hears me! If he kills me, I won't have to see anymore!"**

** "Kya-ahaha!" Patty rolls around, clutching her stomach.**

** Liz sighs and steps over to Kid.**

** *SLAP***

** "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DAMN IT!"**

** Kid's eyes widen. He raises a hand to his cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "Ouch..."**

** Liz grabs Patty, pulling her off the floor. She shakes her violently. "If you two don't shut up, he'll hear you!"**

** "Too late."**

** Liz gasps, dropping Patty. Kid raises his head.**

** Doctor Franken Stein rolls in his chair to the door.**

** *BOOM***

** His chair trips over the threshold. He slams to the ground, bumping his chin.**

** "Damn chair," he growls. He pulls himself back into the chair. He sighs and tightens the bolt in his head. "Alright, let's try that again."**

** He pushes his chair back inside the door, then starts rolling toward them again.**

** *CRASH***

** He falls face first onto the floor. Again.**

** "Um..." Liz looks at Patty. Patty looks at Liz.**

** She doubles over in laughter.**

** Liz facepalms.**

** "Fuck it," Stein growls, pulling himself back into his chair. He rolls closer. "Do you need something?"**

** "He did it again!" Patty cries. "Why!? Haha!"**

** Kid lays on the floor, still sobbing over the asymmetrical room.**

** Liz sighs and sticks out her chest. "Doctor Stein, we're here to take your soul!"**

** Stein smirks. "~Reaaally~? Forgive my rudeness, but...aren't you three a bit unbalanced?"**

** "You're the one who's unbalanced!" Kid snaps. "How can you possibly live in a place so ~wrong~!?"**

** Stein turns his attention on Kid. His eyes lock onto the boy's rings. "Ahh...You must be Shinigami-sama's son!"**

** Kid starts sobbing again. "Everything is WRONG!"**

** Stein props his chin in his hand, smirking. "Such a fine specimen...I'd love to experiment on you, Kid-kun."**

** Liz shivers. "What the Hell are you talking about!?"**

** Stein tilted his head. "I am a scientist, my dear. The only things I care about are observation and experimentation. And, my, my..."**

** Stein rolls to Kid. He grabs Kid by the collar and lifts him up. He runs a finger down Kid's cheek, smiling evilly.**

** "Such soft skin..."**

** Liz rushes at Stein, aiming a kick straight at his head.**

** Stein ducks. He drops Kid and spins around in his chair, his hand lashing out to grab the girl's leg.**

** Liz yelps.**

** "A bit slow, aren't you, dear?" Stein says.**

** "Don't touch him!" Liz snaps, wobbling. Stein smirks.**

** "Hey, let go of my sister!"**

** Patty jumps up, charging at Stein. "Hiiiiiya!" She leaps into the air, pointing her feet down.**

** Stein swirls the chair, avoiding her feet. He spins Liz around, slamming her into Patty.**

** "AH!" They both go flying into the wall, their heads bouncing off.**

** *THUNK***

** Liz is sprawled out on top of Patty, both knocked unconscious.**

** "That was easy." Stein smirks, reaching down to grab Kid.**

** Kid struggles weakly. "You're lab is all wrong, just wrong, so wrong..."**

** Stein presses a finger to the boy's lips. "Shh. Everything will be alright, Kid-kun." He kicks his chair into the other room, cradling Kid in his arms. He manages to avoid tripping over the threshold this time.**

** Stein stands and carries Kid over to a lab table. He lays him down, wrapping chains around the boy's arms and legs.**

** Kid groans and opens his eyes. He blinks, looking around the room.**

** "Everything is right in here," he says. "Perfect symmetry!"**

** *Pause***

** "Wait." Kid lifts his head, glaring at the clock on the wall. "The clock is wrong."**

** Stein hums softly.**

** "Finally," he whispers. "The perfect specimen."**

** Kid continues to glare at the clock, willing it to correct itself.**

** Stein sighs and turns toward the clock. "If this is the only way to get you thinking straight..." He reaches up, turning the clock the right way.**

** Kid's eyes widen. His head whips side to side, finally taking in his predicament.**

** "Why the Hell am I chained to a table!?" he snaps. He narrows his eyes at Stein. "Where's Liz and Patty?"**

** "They're taking a little nap," Stein says simply. "Nothing to worry about."**

** Kid glares at him.**

** Stein pops his knuckles. He leans down and rips off the boy's clothing.**

** Kid's eyes widen. He yelps and struggles in his chains, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "The fuck are you doing!?"**

** *SMACK***

** "There will be no tongue from you, Kid-kun," Stein growls.**

** Kid whimpers, his cheek stinging.**

** Stein grabs a scalpel and presses it against Kid's lips. "Anymore of that and I'll have your tongue."**

** Kid glares.**

** "I want to dissect you."**

** Stein slowly slides the scalpel down Kid's naked body. He grazes the sharp tip down the boy's cock.**

** Kid stiffens. He bites his tongue harshly.**

** *Shink***

** "~AHHHHHH~!"**

** Stein slices the scalpel down the boy's cock. Blood seeps out of the cut, rolling down onto the boy's thigh.**

** "Such lovely blood," Stein whispers. He kneels down and swipes his tongue along the line.**

** Kid twitches.**

** Stein moans and slices the scalpel down the boy's cock again.**

** "~STOP~!"**

** Stein leans down and takes the boy into his mouth, sucking away the blood.**

** Kid's eyes widen further. He gasps.**

** Stein feels the boy harden in his mouth. The wounds clot quickly, so he slices into the boy again.**

** Kid screams. Then moans.**

** Stein wraps his mouth around him firmly, sucking him down to the base. He slowly rises, letting his sharp teeth graze against the boy's abused flesh.**

** Kid whimpers in pain and pleasure. His mind fogs, leaving him in a daze.**

** Stein spreads the boy's legs, then slowly slides the scalpel between them. He stabs it inside the boy, twisting it around.**

** Kid's entire body curls in on itself. He opens his mouth and screams until he can't scream anymore.**

** Stein moans loudly and presses his face between the boy's thighs. He flicks his tongue, lapping up the sweet blood.**

** He dips his tongue inside and swirls it.**

** Kid gasps, his cock twitching. He whimpers and tries to press down against the man's warm tongue.**

** Stein licks around inside for a few minutes, listening to the boy's cries of pain and moans of pleasure.**

** He pulls his tongue out, hearing a sigh of relief and a groan of disappointment.**

** "So delectable," Stein whispers.**

** Stein licks his lips, blood trickling down his chin. He unzips, letting his pants fall around his ankles.**

** Kid groans and opens his eyes slowly. Stein looks down at him, grinning viciously.**

** "This will hurt. A lot."**

** *RAM***

** "~AAAAAAHHH~!" Kid's back arches in pure misery.**

** Stein slams into the boy, ripping him apart.**

** Kid's mouth opens in a silent scream. His throat stings, his chest tightens, his eyes burn...**

** *Drip***

** A tear rolls down the side of Kid's face. It falls, splashing onto the floor.**

** Stein throws his head back, moaning sensuously. He closes his eyes and pulls out.**

** *SLAM***

** He thrusts back inside, his hips pounding against Kid's.**

** Kid sobs, tears flowing down his cheeks.**

** "Stop," he begs. "Please, stop it, stop it..."**

** Stein moans and thrusts again and again, completely ignoring Kid.**

** He changes his angle, tilting his hips up.**

** Kid gasps loudly. His body tingles. His cock throbs painfully. Perfectly...**

** Stein thrusts again.**

** "~Yes~!" Kid hisses. He arches his back, wanting the man to hit whatever that was inside of him again.**

** Stein smirks evily. He thrusts in harshly, the tip of his cock brushing against the boy's sweet spot.**

** Kid moans and rocks his body against the man's.**

** Stein snaps his hips, hitting the boy's sweet spot with every thrust.**

** Something grows deep inside Kid's body, something hot and heavy. He pants, his eyes glazed over in lust.**

** "~Harder~!" he cries.**

** Stein laughs sadistically. He grips the sides of the table and thrusts harder, faster. The table creaks and rocks with his movements.**

** Kid whimpers. The heat grows unbearable. He closes his eyes and arches his back. The man's cock slams against that spot, and the boy sees stars.**

** His body lifts off the table, the chains cutting into his skin. His mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure. His cock throbs, then pulses violently.**

** Kid cums, his white juice spurting onto his chest.**

** Stein feels the boy's walls grip him painfully. He stills inside the boy, his cock squeezed so tightly.**

** He moans loudly and cums deep inside the boy, his cum filling him completely.**

** Stein waits for the boy to relax, then slowly slides out. He sighs happily and pulls his pants up.**

** Kid slumps on the table, tears still leaking out of his eyes.**

** So much pain...and yet...so much pleasure!**

** Stein yawns and unchains the boy. "Your lesson is over."**

** Kid groans and sits up. He gasps and clutches the table. His body shakes, the pain seeping deep into his chest.**

** Stein throws a hospital gown at the boy. "Get out. Take your friends with you."**

** He stalks to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.**

* * *

** "~Ahh~, finished with the mission already?" Shinigami claps his hands happily. "How'd it go, Kid-O?" He tilts his head.**

** "Kid, why are you wearing a hospital gown?"**

** "The mission was a failure," Kid says hoarsely. "I won't be going to school."**

** Shinigami tilts his head to the other side. "Why are you covered in blood?"**

** Liz and Patty huddle together behind Kid. "Stein took us out easily, and then got Kid."**

** "You two didn't transform?"**

** "We didn't have time," Patty replies, bowing her head.**

** "It was my fault, Dad."**

** Shinigami looks at his son again. "Oh...?"**

** "I had another fit."**

** ...*Silence*...**

** "REAPER CHOP"**

** "Ow!"**

** "REAPER CHOP"**

** "Ugh!"**

** "REAPER...CHOP"**

** "~DAAAD~!"**

** Liz and Patty rub the backs of their necks. Kid lays face down on the floor, a knot growing on the top of his head.**

** "You three have got to be joking!" Shinigami snaps. "I gave you a simple mission!"**

** "He was a big meany!" Patty protested. Shinigami raises his hand slowly.**

** Patty yelps and ducks behind her sister.**

** Shinigami sighs and lowers his hand. "Well, you did last a little longer than I expected."**

** "Actually," Liz says slowly. "He finished me and Patty in seconds. Kid was the one who..."**

** She turns to Kid, frowning. "How did you survive the fight on your own?"**

** Kid stiffens. "It wasn't easy."**

** Shinigami looks at Kid. "You never did tell me why you're wearing a hospital gown."**

** Kid gulps and shuffles his feet. "He cut me up good. My clothes were ruined."**

** "Ah. I see..."**

** "Dad?"**

** "Yeah...?"**

** "After he...beat me, he said the lesson was over."**

** Shinigami nodded. "I'm happy he didn't decide to kill you three."**

** "You weren't after his soul, were you?" Liz asks.**

** Shinigami shakes his head. "Nope. I just wanted to see how you stood against the great Doctor Franken Stein. And from where I was watching, you did pretty shitty."**

** Kid's heart skipped.**

** "W-watching?"**

** Shinigami nodded slowly. "Yes, I was watching you three from my mirror."**

** The color drained from Kid's face. Liz and Patty looked at him.**

** "You don't look so hot, Kid," Patty laughed. "Aw, are you sad that you disappointed your daddy?" She burst into laughter.**

** "Patty, Liz, you two can go," Shinigami says softly, nodding at them. "I have to clean Kid up."**

** Kid's heart pounds. He begins to panic.**

** "Dad, I can do it, really!"**

** Shinigami lays his hand on the boy's shoulder. Kid flinches.**

** "You might be cut in places that are hard to reach, son," he says softly.**

** Liz and Patty look at each other.**

** Shinigami claps his hands and laughs. "You could never reach your back, Kid-O! I remember when I had to bathe you myself, you were always so filthy!"**

** Liz and Patty yelp and dart from the room.**

** Shinigami sighs and looks down at Kid.**

** "Dad...?"**

** "Yes, son?"**

** Kid gulps and looks up. "How much did you see?"**

** "I saw everything."**

** Kid's bottom lip quivers. "Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"**

** "I almost came after you myself. But then I saw you start to...~react~ differently."**

** "I...started to like it," Kid whispers, his voice shaking. "Does this mean I'm like him?"**

** "No, Kid-O," Shinigami says softly. "This just means you're not like the other kids. You're different. But don't worry, being different isn't always such a bad thing."**

** Kid sniffles. He looks up at his father, his eyes watering.**

** "I wished he would have patched you up before he sent you packing, but I guess - "**

** *Boof***

** Kid threw himself into his father's arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

** *Pause***

** Shinigami sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him. "You never would let me hug you before, Kid-O."**

** "I know," Kid sobbed. "But I just n-need someone to hold me right now."**

** Shinigami nodded. "Alright."**

** *Silence***

** Kid slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes on the shoulder of the hospital gown.**

** Shinigami tilted his head. "You look like Hell, Kid. Why don't I get someone to patch you up, hmm?"**

** Kid shook his head violently. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this!"**

** Shinigami laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, yo, I trust this guy."**

** Kid sighs and nods. "Alright..."**

** "Hey, get out here and patch my boy up!"**

** "Don't rush me, old man."**

** Kid's eyes widen. His heart pounds. He opens his mouth, gasping loudly.**

** Stein steps out of the shadows. He stretches, then screws his bolt in tighter.**

** "Sorry, Shinigami-sama," he yawns. "My brain's been acting up lately."**

** Shinigami steps away from Kid. "Yeah, I noticed. Just don't flip out in front of me. I don't want to watch that again."**

** "How are you feeling, Kid?"**

** Kid gulps and looks at Stein. His stomach flutters. "Fine, considering what you done to me!"**

** "Woah, calm down." Stein raises his hands, smirking. "I swear, I wasn't in my right mind."**

** Kid sighs and slowly steps toward Stein. He reaches out and grabs the man by the collar, pulling him down.**

** He kisses him softly.**

** Stein raises and eyebrow. "Ohh, no. Don't you start getting all sappy on me, Kid-kun."**

** Kid glares at him. "Shut up."**

** Shinigami clears his throat. "Well. I'll just leave you to it then, Doctor." He turns, heading for the door.**

** "Your kid didn't get my soul."**

** Shinigami turns, tilting his head. "Yeah, I know."**

** Stein smirks. "He got my heart instead."**

** ...*Silence*...**

** "Well!" Shinigami claps his hands loudly. "On that...completely weird note, I'll leave you two alone." He quickly exits the room.**

** On the inside, a smile grows. Kid's mission was to get the man's soul. But...he guessed the man's heart would have to do. For now. He hummed softly. He was sending Kid to school.**

** And he knew which class to put him in.**


End file.
